Condemned
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Dennis Booker's thoughts and feelings about what happend between him and Hanson and the rest of the Jump Street team.


A/N: After seeing the Loc'd episodes, I wanted to write a one-shot in Booker's point of you

A/N: After seeing the Loc'd episodes, I wanted to write a one-shot in Booker's point of you. I don't like his character much but I think he often gets pushed to the back burner. So here it is, Booker's Story. Anyways, I don't own 21JS (insert wistful sigh here) but I would like you to please read and review. Thank you very much!

Condemned

It's funny really, you put a guy behind bars and you wind up the one condemned. I suppose it all started when Hanson got involved with that gang case. He had such a passionate drive about it that we all knew he'd book the guy who was responsible for providing weapons to minors. I guess we were wrong. Crane was the one supplying the weapons to the kids. Going to make them kill each other off so as to make room for his stadium. A real charmer, that Crane.

Anyways, several cops were behind it too. I hate cops like that. They're the type that thinks they are above the law. I should have known better than to think Hanson fell into that category of cop. I guess I just let my own personal bias get in the way of things.

When Hanson was charged with the killing of that cop, I thought: here's my chance! Penhall, Hanson, Judy, and Ioki were always great officers. They were the ones who put the whole prospect of "truth, justice, and peace" back into the town's life. I thought that this would finally be my chance, you know? Too bad it all backfired on me.

Hanson's a good kid. He has a good head on his shoulders but sometimes, he lets his passion and his drive get in the way of his better judgment. Sometimes that's a good quality and sometimes it's not. I guess in a way, it was that very quality that condemned him in the first place. I knew Hanson would stop at nothing to put that asshole behind bars. I guess I just figured that meant killing a guy.

Oh how wrong I was! When I found out what a mistake I had made by putting Hanson in jail, I knew I had to be the one to correct it. I had to be the one that would set him free. The fate of one of the finest officers in history lay on my shoulders. There was only one other person I could go to for help, Doug Penhall.

Doug and Hanson were best friends. They often called each other brothers even when not on a case! It was amazing how close they were and if it wasn't for the fact that both men had had serious relationships with women, I'd question their relationship. Anyways, Penhall was not in the least bit happy with what I'd done. I'd been responsible for wrongly accusing and putting his best friend – his brother – behind bars.

I understood. I mean, I have a kid brother back home. If Penhall had thrown Brian in jail on false charges, I'd be pretty pissed too. I guess I can't blame Penhall much. Besides, he did agree to help me clear Hanson's name.

There was just one other person we needed to help us – Tom Hanson. I lied and told the guards and Tom that Ioki had died and asked for custody of Hanson for twenty-four hours. Hanson was all up in arms when I told him of Ioki. I felt kind of bad, I mean, watching him freak like that. But I had to get him out! Penhall was really pissed when he'd found out that I'd told Hanson Ioki had died. I guess I couldn't blame him. It was a pretty sick thing to say. But how else was I going to get him out?

So me and the guys worked around the clock trying desperately to clear Hanson's name. We did everything in our power to save him and it worked. We finally found out that it was that dirty cop I had been working with who had shot the other cop, not Hanson. He wasn't even sorry! He said something about wishing Hanson was the one who was shor and killed. I wanted to slug him for that. Hanson might be a pain in the ass kiss up but he's not worth the trouble of shooting.

Well, turns out it this story isn't all "happily ever after" after all. See, by clearing Hanson's name, I compromised my job. Fuller called me in and told me that I had two options. One, I could stay with the force and work with book keeping. Ha, I'd rather shoot myself in the head than do that. My second option was to leave completely. I was not too happy with either choice but figured I could get a fresh start with an entirely different job. Fuller said something to me before I left that day that really astounded me. He said there were good kinds of officers such as Hanson and me. Me! Can you believe it? Fuller actually recognized me as a good officer!

I left that day. Packed up my desk into a box and said my goodbyes. The next day, Penhall went down to pick up Hanson from the prison. I decided not to keep in contact with Hanson after that. He had Penhall and his freedom. Besides, I thought it was best to leave things the way they were.

If someone were to ask me, "Was it worth it? Was it worth losing your job?" I'd answer yes in a heartbeat. Freedom isn't a privilege, it's a right. Too often we in the legal field forget that. Hanson didn't deserve to have that right taken from him. He didn't deserve to spend life in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Hanson could never intentionally kill. It isn't who he is. He is a good man, a great cop, and I have much respect for him. Yes, I still think he's a pain in the ass kiss ass but he is a pain in the ass kiss ass who has my respect. Yes, losing my job was worth it. In fact, I'd pay even a higher price than just my job for any of my fellow Jump Street officers. Just don't tell that to them! I'd ruin my image completely!

A few months later, I worked with the Jump Street program to finally put Crane away. Hanson and I didn't mention what had happened all those months prior which was probably for the best. Once we had enough to press charges, Hanson was the one that put Crane behind bars – literally. I can't even imagine the emotions Hanson was feeling when he slammed that cell door shut.

I am long gone from Jump Street now. I work as a lawyer now. Hard to believe, huh? Ol' Dennis Booker a lawyer? Well, I am. I'm happy with my job. It's because of that job that I met my wife, my secretary Linda. We've been married for about three years now and have two children – Nathan Thomas Booker and Michal Douglass Booker. I guess you can say I am happy, and I am. I love my job, my wife, my kids but there is one thing that I'll always love and can never have again – Jump Street.


End file.
